In the woods
by kawaiishelbi
Summary: Kiki and her siblings just got back from their grandparents house,but what happens when they get stranded in the woods and what happens when 6 Sakamaki brothers find them{sorry not good with summary's}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my new story In the woods and its gonna have my ocs and diabolik lovers so please enjoy**

**Kiki's POV**

Me and my sisters and brother just got back from seeing our grandparents, the one thing I was surprised about them is that my grandfather is african american which is pretty cool.''Sis are we home yet''asked Luke''No Luke we just left their house''he groaned in annoyance.

Our grandparents house lives in the woods which kinda scares me because when I was 7 I was seeing horrible was 10 o'clock at night and the little ones are started to get sleepy.''You guys tired''No! were just a little tiny bit tired,and where are we''Were still in the woods,it won't be long''I hear a static noise''Hey guys whats going on back there''We don't know,we didn't touch anything'' Huh thats weird mom just bought those t'vs and their acting weird .First they flicker on and off and now this.

Then my car stopped.''Sis why did the car stopped?''Katrina asked .''I-I don't know Grandad did fill it up with gas''.''Sis i'm scared''It's okay Melissa,I,m gonna get help you guys stay here and keep the doors locked'' After the fight we had 2 days ago we had no choice but to stop useing our powers for a while.

''Kiki are you mad! we could die if you leave us here!''I don't know Luke what if Kiki's right its best for us too stay in here''Besides we know how to kick ass ''Ok keep eachother safe, don't leave this car until I come back okay''they nodded .I left my car and dashed through the woods to find help.

**Kasey's POV**

I can't believe this is happening were stranded in the siblings and I started to get cold,I grabbed our blankets and put it over stomach was growling.''Luke are you hungry again''Yes I'm freaking hungry''Damn it Luke you just had some chicken!''Well I'm sorry at least I'm not the one who ate the rest of my chicken FOR NO GODDAMN REASON!''Thats it!''I launched myself at him and started to choke I hear this unbearable scream.''Will you guys knock it off *cough*cough*.Katrina started to cough harshley.''Woah woah sis calm down we'll stop fightin,here''

I grabbed some strawberry strawberry milk from Kiki's bag and gave it to her''Arigato''your welcome''I hear a tap on on the windows.''You guys stay quiet''I whispered.I grabbed the emergency gun and grabbed the bullets.I grabbed the door handle''Sis what are you doing Kiki said we can't leave the car untill she comes back''Well I don't wan't her to come back here seeing dead kids in her car''I whispered back

I turned the handle,kicked the door opened and pointed the gun to the person but it was just a squirrel.''WTF! it was nobody!''I shouted ''It looks like the squirrel must'v dropped its acorn''Lets just get back in the car''

**thanks for reading bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody its thatsboss and here is my second chapter for In the woods enjoy**

**Kiki's POV**

Man it feels like I've been running for I ran past the tree's I noticed that one of the tree's had a name.I stopped running, I went to the tree to find out who's name is it.''Hmm Blossom''I gasped.''Blossom Lanehart!'' I screamed,I know this girl from 8th grade,she moved to a new house during summer I heard people said that she disappeared .I hope she's okay I haven't heard from her since last year after I got Kidnapped.

When I was going back to running I hear a voice''Nfu~Bitch-chan where are you going this time of night?''I grabbed my sword out

''Who the hell is there!''I shouted,I hear nothing but the wind a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders,''Hey get off of me!''I kicked the person in the gut and ran .I finally found the gas station but it was an abandon one,I just hope there's still some gas in there.

I walked into the gas station and I noticed that there was scatterd newspaper everywhere that had the same date Blossom was missing 6/14/14.I grabbed one of the newspapers and started to read it.''Local girl Blossom Lanehart was found dead after authorities found her missing body under a tree with her named carved into it''I gasped in horror and started to cry,why would someone do this to her .

I used my sleeves to wipe my tears and look through the rooms to find I finally found gas in the bathroom.I grabbed the gas,untill I smelled something gross,it smelled like there's a dead body next to me-''AAAHH!''I screamed ,I saw Blossom's body right next to me and she was covered with bite marks.I felt like I was gonna throw up.I quickly grabbed the gas and ran,I just hope the little one's are okay.

**I'm sorry guys its just that I was working on this late because I had to do something but don't worry it'll be longer bye! and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone You probably wonder why I didn't post the chapter like I said is because I was sick and I had school work ,but luckily its spring break so please enjoy

**Normal POV**

So while Kiki was gone the quadruplets decide to search from the car to find some was looking under the seats,Katrina was looking in there bags,Melissa was looking in the back,while Kasey was counting the food supply,But they didn't know that there's a specific red head coming to them.

"Ok Im tired"Luke said while he yawned."Luke we can't fall asleep ,we have to wait until Kiki comes back"Kasey answered. "Wait sis I think Luke's right we've been looking for other stuff to protect ourselves but there's nothing,we need a rest"I guess so but I'm keeping the gun with me"Ok just take out the bullets So you won't shoot us as we sleep"fine"After Melissa warned her ,Kasey took the bullets out ,but them in her bag and joined her siblings to get some sleep.

**In the bushes**

"Ayato why do we have to come with you to find some food ,didn't we have some of that Blossom girl"Kanato complained "That Chichinashi blood taste gross I wanna taste something sweet"Ayato complained back

"You gotta admit she tasted like crap"The triplets were looking for more food after Blossom Lanehart escaped. They killed her under a tree and when the police was about to take her to the hospital until Ayato disposed her body at the abandon gas station.

Then Ayato spotted a car."Hey lets check in that car over there"Ayato pointed. The triplets use they teleported to the car,Ayato looked through the car to only find 4 kids sleeping. "Tch its just a bunch of kids .Lets find something else"As Ayato was about to sleeve the other redhead grabbed his arm.

"Now wait a minute Ayato maybe these kids have good blood ,You never know what kids eat these days all that candy and sugar you know?"Ayato smirked and walks over to the car door and trys to open it.

"Shit, its locked "Hey we could scare them outta of of the car then take them from behind "Ayato smirked "lets"

The quadruplets were fast asleep when they hear a knock on the window."Mm what the hell is that"Kasey yawned."Yeah I was having a dream about Jenny ,and we were getting married-AAAhh! A creepy boy!.Luke turned to the window that Luked pointed and shouted "Oh Shit ! He looks like hes From Five nights at Freddy's!"Kasey "AAHH! Two redhead boys and omg their sexy"Kasey rolled her eyes "Well I hope Kiki comes back-AAAH!"

To be continued

**Well thats it for today please review and bye xoxo**


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys I wanna say im sorry I haven't been posting any chapters on In the woods because of tests and since its now summer time I can post new chapters,I will make a new one as soon as I can bye. **


End file.
